Portable audio speakers have become very popular due to their ease of use and high quality of sound. Users will often take such audio speakers with them to different locations and place them atop any of a variety of objects or physically support them in any of a variety of other ways. Unfortunately, some of these possible placements of audio speakers can be less than ideal with regard to the resulting quality of the experience of listening to their acoustic output. Some possible placements can result in distortion of various ranges of frequencies of sound as perceived by a listener and/or defeat the intended effect of stereo and/or surround sound. Improved sound quality coupled with increased flexibility in the use and placement portable speakers is desired by users of these audio technologies.